1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a flexible display panel and a display apparatus including the flexible display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses refer to apparatuses that display an image signal. Such display apparatuses include all apparatuses that display an image signal input by an external device, such as televisions (TVs), computer monitors, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and smart devices that are increasingly in demand. A flat panel display module with high image quality, such as an organic light-emitting display panel, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, a plasma display panel (PDP), or the like, is used in display apparatuses.
The flat panel display module includes a display region where an image is displayed, and a non-display region where various circuits and wirings for supplying an image signal to the display region are located. The non-display region is outside the display region and on the same plane with the display region. As demand for high image quality and various applications of display apparatuses has recently increased, the number of circuits and wirings located in a non-display region of a flat panel display module has also increased. Thus, the area of the non-display region has increased, which has caused a reduction in the percentage of the display region that is seen or recognized by a user.